


Live Performance

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Billy and Stu come to see one of your singing shows.
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Reader, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher/Reader, Stu Macher/Reader
Kudos: 42





	Live Performance

Despite the fact that they’ve never seen you perform before, Billy and Stu have always been supportive of you and your singing group. They’ve always loved how your eyes would shine every time you would talk about it and they were extremely glad to see joy bounce off of you after every show. They loved you a lot, too much some might say, but they wouldn’t dare stop you from doing what you want, even if they’ve never seen how you were on stage.

You didn’t mind that your boyfriends haven’t seen you sing at one of your shows, having always been embarrassed to perform in front of people you know while you were perfectly fine with strangers.

And they didn’t mind it either since they could use those nights to go perform their very own little gory show. It was basically a win-win situation for the three of you and none of you would have think of changing that… until your group became more and more popular and the fans suddenly kept coming to talk to you all the time, even on your dates.

Not only did that piss off the boys (especially Billy since he was kissing you the first time it happened. Couldn’t they see that you were _busy_?), but it also made them curious about your passion. They’ve always knew you were good (because they’ve heard you sing in the shower before, duh), but they didn’t think you and your group would attract so many fans…

Curiosity grew stronger over the days and they couldn’t stop themselves to buy tickets for one of your shows without you knowing about it. So here they were now, hiding in secret in a flock of fans while you were performing with your friends on stage. And _damn_ , you were just amazing.

Both of them couldn’t believe how awesome you were, being able to sing so perfectly while doing all those intense dance moves… it was just _wow._

And when you started to rap, it didn’t take long for Stu to jump up and down with the rest of the fans, screaming “that’s my girlfriend!” and “you’re awesome, babe!” over and over again.

You ended up hearing him at one point, letting out a confused look for a second, but it rapidly turned to a happy face and you waved at them from your place, almost giggling and messing up one of your verses.

As for Billy, he could only watch you in silence, his eyes following every single of your movements on stage. A small smile was hanging on his lips every time you would look back at him while singing a specific lyric, but when you and your group would do a provocative dance, he couldn’t help but think that all those other people could _see_ you as well. And he didn’t like that at all.

**He** **and Stu were the only ones who were supposed to see you like that.**

He couldn’t help but feel jealous right then, sending a few deaths glares to some thirsty eager fans around him from time to time. He also kind of wished he could drag you away from this place and hide you completely from the world, but that wasn’t his decision to make. And you were so happy up there, so alive… how could he take that away from you?

So he decided to shut down his feelings somewhere deep inside of him, trying his best to be happy for you instead. He wouldn’t jump up and down and scream like Stu, though, instead simply smiling back at you and nodding his head to the songs he really liked.

Both of them were extremely proud of you, that’s for sure, and they would do anything to help you accomplish your dreams. But even Stu felt a little jealous of the fans at some point, eventually sharing a knowing look with Billy.

Let’s just say that when they joined you in your room backstage, they’ve made sure you knew who you belong to.


End file.
